memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Columbia class
The Columbia class was a United Earth starship type borne of the cruiser. Following the formation of the Federation in 2161, the amalgamated Federation Starfleet began with the production of additional Columbia-class ships. History 22nd century The Columbia-class was born out of the existing, and proven, design, and included retrofitted ships such as and . In 2156, Enterprise was the first vessel to be receive the upgraded spaceframe. It was named, at the insistence of Admiral Jonathan Archer, after the first vessel of the NX-class to be lost in action, the . As of September 2162, the refit Endeavour was the last active survivor of the NX-class. All future vessels would be of the new Columbia-class. As part of newly appointed UESPA Chief of Staff Admiral Archer's fleet modernization program, eight new Columbia-class vessels were slated for construction. By July of 2165, and were completed, and the were expected to launch around October of the same year, the and in spring of 2166 and the and by 2167. 23rd century Ships of the class received a major upgrade in the 23rd century, and were classified as an escort duty. 25th century In 2410, and as a result of the Iconian and Temporal Cold Wars, returned to active service. Columbia and newer sister ships were retrofitted with 25th century technology. Specifications Design The most noticeable difference between the NX and Columbia classes was the addition of a secondary hull which was slung underneath the saucer section. This new hull had a deep rear undercut allowing it to be positioned in the warp field's secondary node while in flight and a more powerful, circular navigational deflector. It also housed the new, larger warp core which allowed speeds in excess of warp factor six. The extra room liberated in the primary hull by the removal of warp engineering allowed for larger senior officers' quarters. The dorsal connector to the saucer was located where the NX's main shuttlebay used to be, so the shuttlepod drop bays were moved to either side of it. Livery In the 25th century, the design of the Columbia-class escort refit allowed its commanding officer to choose from different designs of livery, which could be modified further at starbases. These options were designated Type 0-7, NX, NX Refit, Upgrade and Veteran. Furthermore, the installation of deflector shields from specific factions modified the hull appearance, including shields from the Reman Resistance, the Breen Confederacy and the Dominion. File:Columbia NX.jpg|NX File:Columbia NX Refit.jpg|NX Refit File:Columbia Type 0.jpg|Type 0 File:Columbia Type 1.jpg|Type 1 File:Columbia Type 2.jpg|Type 2 File:Columbia Type 3.jpg|Type 3 File:Columbia Type 4.jpg|Type 4 File:Columbia Type 5.jpg|Type 5 File:Columbia Type 6.jpg|Type 6 File:Columbia Type 7.jpg|Type 7 File:Columbia Upgrade.jpg|Upgrade File:Columbia Veteran.jpg|Veteran Technology As well as polarized hull plating, the Columbia-class featured deflector shields of Andorian design. For a while after the class was brought into service, use of the shields while at warp necessitated an adjustment of the warp field. This adjustment, due to difficulties in reconciling Human and Andorian technology, meant that warp speed was limited to just over warp factor three. The class was also equipped with a tractor beam of Vulcan origin which, but the Andorian shields distorted the targeting system. However all compatibility issues were solved in 2163 by Doctor Tobin Dax and his engineering team. The newly built ships were upgraded with more advanced impulse assemblies and navigational deflectors manufactured by the Rigel based Grennex Aerospace shipbuilding company. Known vessels * * (NCC-06) * * * * * * * * * Category:Federation starship classes Category:Earth starship classes Category:Cruiser classes Category:Escort classes